Little Birdie
by scarletsailor
Summary: He was late—again. Steph was going to be so pissed. Robin got caught in a gang fight and it was bad enough that he got injured, but now some chick called Spoiler is chasing him through Gotham. Wait, what?


Little Birdie

Summary: He was late—again. Steph was going to be _so_ pissed. Robin got caught in a gang fight and it was bad enough that he got injured, but now some chick called Spoiler is chasing him through Gotham. Wait, what?  
Characters/Pairings: Tim/Steph  
Notes: The Tim/Steph pairing is canon in the Batman universe and I really hope they put it into Young Justice, too. 'I don't own Young Justice.'  
Mood Music: Stick Around by Ariana Grande and Graham Philips

Robin sighed impatiently as he hopped to the next rooftop. He'd had a long day dealing with Bart Allen, 'Impulse', and his obnoxious and never ending chatter. He was like a parrot on a sugar high. Then, he got stuck with patrol after Dick and Barbara decided they were going on a date. Jerks.

He flipped in the air and pulled out a grapple. The gadget fired off and latched onto a lamppost. Robin swung onto an apartment building roof and ran to the other end, peering over. No sign of trouble. That was the last of the area. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed.

He was late—again. Steph was going to be _so _pissed.

Tim had been late to three of their dates already due to his 'extracurricular activities' and Stephanie Brown would not stand for a fourth time. Tim and Steph weren't exactly 'a thing' yet. They liked each other, yeah, but nothing was official. Neither knew how much the other wanted it to be.

Robin hopped over the edge and landed on the ground with a swish of his cape. He turned the corner and was immediately met with a punch to the face. "Ugh!' he grunted as he stumbled backwards. Robin looked up just in time to duck a second punch.

The thug pulled out a gun and loaded it. Robin whipped out his bo staff and knocked the gun out of his grasp. He jumped in the air and kicked the thug out. He fell back and a second thug grabbed Robin around the neck. He struggled and elbowed the thug in the gut. Robin punched him down and ran up the wall. He flipped off to kick him in the back.

Robin sighed as he looked down at the two unconscious criminals. He handcuffed them to the plumbing pipes sticking out from the apartment building. He ran down the alley and gasped when he found a huge gang fight raging in the middle of a shipping courtyard. He ran off to the side and ducked behind a truck. "Batman," Robin said, pulling up his glove computer. "Come in, Batman." He heard a thump on the other side of the truck and suddenly, a crowbar smacked him in the face.

* * *

Robin groaned. The police had shown up, taking their sweet time about it was he would later recall. The material of his suit was torn in a few places. He had a few cuts and bruises, nothing major, but a particularly large cut on his side was stinging like a bee. He hissed in pain.

Commissioner Gordon looked down at the young boy. "You alright, Robin?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Robin said, grinning as much as he could. "All the gang members detained?"

"Sure are," Gordon said, patting the roof of the cop car. "They'll all be taken down to the station, along with the two thugs you dealt with earlier tonight." He smiled. "Good job, son."

Robin smiled back at him. "No prob, CG."

* * *

The wind stung at his cut. Robin swung through the air and landed on a rooftop. He stumbled on the landing and tumbled across the hard surface. He stopped himself and rolled onto all fours. He coughed and sighed.

"Need a little help?"

Robin sprang onto his backside, bo staff suddenly whipped out and pointed towards the feminine sounding voice.

The voice snickered. A female figure dressed in a purple bodysuit, hood, and cape stepped out of the shadows. Her arms were folded across her chest as she peered down at Robin. A black full face mask covered her face. "You're so paranoid, Robin," she said. There was a hint of amusement in her voice that seemed painfully familiar to him.

Robin narrowed his eyes. He got to his feet, bo staff still pointed threateningly at the figure. "Who are you?" he asked warily.

"Spoiler," she said.

Robin couldn't help but smirk. "Spoiler?" he asked. "Really?"

"Don't get me started on names, birdbrain," Spoiler said, unfolding her arms. He had a feeling she was smiling underneath that mask. They started at each other for a moment. A cool wind blew around them, whipping their capes to the side.

"What are you doing out here?" Robin asked. He lowered his staff slightly.

Spoiler sighed. "So many questions," she said, shaking her head. She placed her hand on her hip and shifted her weight. She had a good figure, Robin noted. "Do you ever take a break, detective?"

"Superheroes don't take breaks," he said, shrugging.

"You're not a superhero."

"Touche."

Spoiler's eyes narrowed slightly.

Robin pulled up his glove computer and paled almost immediately. "I'm late!" he yelped. His staff collapsed and he clipped it back to his belt. He turned and dove over the side of the building. He landed on the ground, making sure to bend his knees. Back when he was still a rookie, he made that mistake several times. And it hurt. He took off in a run, his black cape billowing behind him, and turned a corner. "Gah!"

Spoiler snickered. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded. She took a few steps forward, urging Robin to step back. He grimaced.

"Look Spoiler, it's been great, but I really gotta—"

"Late for a date?" she cut in.

Robin blanched. "What—how do you know?" he asked.

"You know," Spoiler said, "I thought bats weren't supposed to let people know about their personal lives. It could give away their 'secret IDs'."

Robin smacked his forehead with his hand. "Whatever," he dismissed. "I'm late to my…" he hesitated, "date."

Spoiler's eyes narrowed behind her mask. "Not so sure about it, bird boy?" she asked.

He sighed. "Not exactly," he said, shrugging. "It's just a little confusing, you know? You're not exactly a couple but you're not just friends."

"Sounds like a difficult place to be in," she said, nodding.

"You sound like you know."

Spoiler shrugged. "Been there," she said, "done that, kinda there at the moment myself."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "You should get going," she said after a moment. "I'm sure your date is getting impatient."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, she probably is," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He turned and fired off a grapple.  
"See you around, Spoiler." She waved. He hesitated before swinging off. "Thanks."

She smiled, not that he could see it. "No problem, Boy Wonder."

* * *

"Hey!" Tim ran up to the front of the movie theatre and tried to catch his breath. "I'm here!" he said, bending over.

Stephanie Brown smiled down at him. "Took you long enough," she said, smirking. Steph was dressed in a deep purple top with blue jeans and red sneakers. She never wore makeup and her hair appeared disheveled in a way that only she could make look good. Their dates were never anywhere fancy, so their attire was usually casual.

"Sorry," Tim said, standing up straight. "I got a little…sidetracked."

Steph raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh," she said, smiling. "I kinda knew you would be late."

"What?" Tim asked, looking confused. "How?"

Steph smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "Little birdie told me."

_**AN: I just had to write a Tim/Steph story. They're my 2nd favorite Batman pairing (behind Dick/Babs). I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Favorite it! Author Alert me! Whatever!**_


End file.
